Reality Check
by MoonLLotus
Summary: What happens when you wake up and found out everything in your life was nothing more than a dream? And here Meryl thought she finally had gotten her happy ending.
1. Rude Awakening

*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for quoting  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 1: Rude Awakening  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~ Meryl smiled sweetly at Vash. He smiled back. Everything was perfect. Wolfwood was alive, injured, but alive and was with Milly. Everyone was happy. Knives was defeated. Everything was perfect.  
  
Meryl and Vash continued to look at each other with loving eyes. He leaned in, to kiss her, and then a pained look crossed his face. "Vash?" she asked worriedly. That's where she saw the dagger in his back. Standing behind him grinning psychotically was his twin brother. "Meryl.run." Vash murmured while gasping for air. Knives took his gun out and aimed at his brothers back. Meryl then jumped in the way while he fired, she screamed. ~`~  
  
Meryl screamed as she woke up. "VASH!" as soon as she screamed about twelve or more Doctors and Nurses rushed into the room. Meryl looked around. Why was she in a hospital? Where was Wolfwood and Milly? .. Where was Vash?  
  
She watched numbly as doctors and nurse hurried all around her. "It's a miracle!" she heard one doctor chirp. Meryl looked up at the doctor who said it, and found herself staring into a pair of bright sky-blue eyes. The girl almost chocked, "Milly?!" the room suddenly went quiet. Milly looked at her fellow doctors and nurses and ushered them to leave. Once they were gone, she closed the door and looked at Meryl. "How do you know my name Ms. Strife?" she asked the young woman. Meryl was now confused. How could she NOT know Milly's name? They've been working with each other for years. Meryl looked at the girl sadly and asked, "You don't know me?" Milly continued to look at her, "of course I know you!" the woman chirped. Meryl looked at her with a bite of hope, "really?" Milly nodded, "of course! I've been you're doctor while you were in your coma." "C-coma?" The blonde nodded then gave her a sad look, "you don't remember, do you? How you got here? How you got into a coma?" Meryl shook her head. "Would you like me to tell you then, Ms. Strife?" the shorthaired girl nodded.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure how it happened or why. However, a young man brought you in here about a year ago. He said that you were beaten by the Gung-ho gang. That he stopped them right before they were going to kill you. We believed him. The Gung-ho gang always assaulted the head the most when they jump some one. Because of your serious head injury and the loss of so much blood, you went into a coma. I think that you also had severe head trauma that also helped put you into a coma." Milly finished and smiled at the girl. "That's about it." Meryl nodded, "what about the young man? Did he ever give his name?" she asked the blonde. The other shook her head, "no. But the first few months that you were in here, he would come and visit every two weeks. Perhaps the nurse in the front, Jessica, would know." Meryl nodded. Milly watched her for a moment then asked, "How did you know my name again?" Meryl shrugged, "you were in a dream I had. And I was just wondering if it was really you." Milly nodded then stood up from where she was standing. "Well, I suggest that we get you to therapy immediately. You need to get your muscles moving again. They've been turned into mush over the past year. We need to get your body working properly again." Milly smiled, "I'll go get you registered for some appointments with Dr. Wolfwood every Monday through Thursday, ok?" Meryl nodded then asked in surprise, "Wolfwood? Nicholas D. Wolfwood?" Milly gave her a funny look, "yes. Do you know him?" Meryl nodded, "somewhat. He was in my dream too. You and him were a kind of item." Milly then smiled broadly, "well, I'll go get those appointment for you, alright? I'll be right back." With that, the blonde was gone.  
  
Meryl looked down at the light blue sheets that were on the hospital bed. She had been in a coma for the past year? // Does that mean that Vash wasn't real? // But, from what she heard from Milly, everyone else was. Tears started to form in her gray eyes, what if he wasn't real. Only a figment of her imagination that she wishes was. Or what if he were dead? She sighed and wiped the tears away before letting them fall. //Meryl Strife NEVER cries! //Meryl sighed. She was beginning to wonder if everyone she knew worked in this hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*** PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
Therapy's going great, right? Well, it would be if Wolfwood weren't a complete idiotic ditz every time Milly were around. And that was half the time! How's Meryl suppose to learn to use her body limbs again if her therapy doctor doesn't act as if he knows how to use his own properly?! Next chapter: A Doctor's Love  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: I know that it's very short. But that's the beginning so far. How do you like? I cant believe that I made Milly a doctor! But it fits well. Anyways tell me what you think so far. Flames are welcomed. R+R. 


	2. A Doctors Love

*-*Thanks to*-*  
  
*mAc Chaos: right? Are you so sure? LOL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*TeaRoses: sorry, but my computers crap, so the punctuation isn't going to be so great. And that's just the way I write, if you don't like it than I'm sorry. Well thanks for the praise! Vash might show up, but in a way, you really wont expect. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Lady Hope: thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, the next chapters coming.  
  
*Moonlit: I'll TRY to make the chapters a little longer but no guarantees. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Sora: maybe I will, I like that show! ^^. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Mekitsu: thanks for reviewing, and I will!  
  
*Riina: you really think so? Well, thanks. And I will continue! I promise you that! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for quoting  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 2: A Doctors Love  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Milly wheeled Meryl to the therapy ward that was in the hospital. (A/N: that's one big hospital!) She smiled and hummed lightly while walking outside into the garden to get to the other side of the hospital. Meryl smiled softly, feeling content. "So, what's Dr. Wolfwood like?" Meryl asked Milly. Milly's smile broadened, "he's a wonderful Doctor. And I think you'll like him." They entered the Therapy Ward and the shorter girl couldn't help but roll her eyes. With her luck, Wolfwood would probably act like a sort of drill sergeant. Or worse. //And probably even smoke in the room. // She sighed as they stopped in front of a door. It had a small glass window on the top, but since Meryl was in a wheelchair (A/N: she can't walk yet. That's why she's going to Therapy) she couldn't see through it. Milly smiled some more as she opened the door.  
  
Standing on the other side, dressed in sweat pants and a tight white tank top was Wolfwood.  
  
He smiled once he saw Milly. "Dr. Thompson! To what did I do to receive the honor for a visit from such a lovely young woman?" he asked, his blue eyes shinned. Milly blushed and giggled lightly, "well Dr. Wolfwood I believe that I have another patient for you." She told the other. Wolfwood raised an eyebrow, "really know? A new recruit eh?" he looked down at Meryl and gave her a warm smile. "You must be Meryl Strife. It's a pleasure to meet you. As you know I'm Doctor Wolfwood." They shook hands and Meryl smiled back, " the pleasures all mine."  
  
After Milly, left Wolfwood sighed and rubbed his temples. Meryl looked up at him in curiosity. Wolfwood then looked down at her and pulled a weak smile, "well? Shall we begin?" he asked her.  
  
They began with stretching. And it pained the shorthaired girl greatly. Every hour or so Milly would come in seeing if there was any progress. And every time she showed up, Wolfwood would hurt either himself of Meryl. And the small woman couldn't stand that much pain.  
  
Milly left the room, saying that she'd be back in three hours to retrieve Meryl. While she was there of course, Wolfwood spilled his water down Meryl's shirt. (By accident naturally.) Meryl grounded her teeth together and once Milly left she literally screamed at the Doctor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU WOLFWOOD??!!!!" the man shrunk back a bit and laughed sheepishly. "Um.oops. Listen I'm REALLY sorry. It's just that, whenever Mill-err, Dr. Thompson's around I kinda can't control what I do at the moment. As you noticed." He laughed sheepishly again. He was really scared that the girl was going to get back into her wheel chair and run him over! (A/N: ^_^;; silly Wolfwood.) she growled a little then counted to ten before looking at him again.  
  
"You really like her?" she asked him all of a sudden. He blushed furiously but managed to stammer, "Err-yes. You noticed?" Meryl glared at him, "its not hard to figure out bonehead! If you like her so much just ask her out." She told him. Wolfwood looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head or something. "are you crazy!?" he exclaimed, "I can't just do THAT!" Meryl arched an eyebrow, "and why not? The worst she can do is say 'no' and I highly doubt she would." Wolfwood sighed then said to Meryl, "I'll take your advice, but for now lets get outta my love life and onto your therapy."  
  
As said Milly showed up three hours later.  
  
The tall girl smiled at them when she entered, "I'm sure that you two progressed, right?" she asked. Both nodded, "I guess you can say that." Meryl stated. She nudge Wolfwood then looked over at Milly. "Milly, I believe Nicholas here has something to tell you." Wolfwood gave her a look of pure horror, she just shook it of and gave him the if-you-don't-I'll- kill-you-in-your-sleep glare. "if you two need me, I'll be in the hallway."  
  
Wolfwood gulped.  
  
*-*TWO WEEKS LATER*-*  
  
"So how'd your third date go?" she asked him while stretching her arms before sitting down on the placemat. He glared at her, "three in a row, and all awful. I don't know if it's the restaurants I go to or what." He told her while helping her get into position. Meryl giggled at his sour face, "Well, it doesn't matter what happens or where you go, as long as your with good company, right?" she asked him while slowly stretching downwards, "and I'm sure that Milly enjoyed herself." He shrugged, "true."  
  
Wolfwood pushed Meryl's back down a little more to help her stretch. As soon as the girl touched her toes for about a minute, he let go. "Well, you're progressing quite well." He told her. Meryl smiled, "you really think so?" she asked him. Wolfwood nodded, "I think that deserves a water break!" he exclaimed while handing her a cold water bottle.  
  
They sat there in silence. Only the sound of water being drunk (A/N: does that make sense? Oh well.) Could be heard.  
  
After they both had enough, Wolfwood looked over at his patient. "So, what are you going to do after you're outta here? You got a family to go to or something?" he asked her. Meryl shrugged, "actually I don't know. Milly said that because of the serious head trauma that I'd likely have amnesia. She was right. I can't remember a thing before the coma." She shrugged again, "it doesn't really matter to me though. I have a slight feeling that my life before wasn't that great." Wolfwood nodded, "well I can tell you one thing about your life." He started, this really got Meryl interested, and "the reason why everyone knows you is because you'd always volunteer in the children's wing I personally didn't meet you until recently though."  
  
Meryl nodded. Wolfwood looked at her for a moment then decided to change the subject by asking, "So, what's it like to be in a coma for about a year?" Meryl smiled then said, "Well, the whole year I had an interesting dream. And believe it or not, you and Milly were in it." "You don't say." Wolfwood looked at her curiously, he was interested now. "Well, what happened? Do you mind telling me?" he asked. Meryl smiled, happy to share the adventures with some one else (some one who would hopefully believe her)  
  
About two hours after that Milly came by. But not to get Meryl. The shorthaired girl went places by herself now. Instead, she was there for Wolfwood. Both had early shift and were planning to make use of all that extra time. Somehow, the small woman managed to escape without being noticed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Meryl sighed as she wheeled herself back into her hospital room. Wolfwood loved the stories that she told him, except for the part when he died, but who would like that?  
  
She smiled to herself. He had believed every word she had said. And told her that Vash may be real if himself and Milly were. Meryl looked around the room //why are the lights off? // She asked herself while reaching for the switch.  
  
Sitting there on the bed was a woman. She had long raven colored hair and soft brown eyes. "Hello Meryl." She smiled. Meryl froze where she stood. Why was this woman so familiar? Did she know her somehow? Then a name flashed across her mind. "Rem." *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- *** PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
"I'm NOT crazy!" so Meryl Strife says. And why's Rem there to begin with? Is it possible that she knows Meryl from before the coma? Does she know Vash. And what's with the injections? Drugging some one up isn't a nice thing to do you know. Men in white coats aren't that nice either, so Meryl learns. Maybe this has to do with her life before. Next chapter: Sisters *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: ok, so this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to. But oh well. Anyways I'm sorry that the chapters are so short Moonlit. Tried to make them longer, really I did. It just didn't come out the way I wanted it. (As I wrote above.) Well, sorry it isn't as funny, I meant it to be, but my mind started to think ahead of itself, at future chapters. ANYWAYS, please tell me your thoughts, flames are VERY welcome. Thanks. Please R+R. 


	3. Sisters

*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for quoting  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 3: Sisters  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~ two girls were in a field of flowers. One was about five the other was about eight. The other girl smiled at Meryl (the five year old). "over here!" she waved. The field of flowers waved around them from the wind. Behind her, she could hear their mother calling for them. "we should really go back. Mama's calling." She told the older girl. The other smiled again, "don't be such a chicken Meryl!" she called out. Meryl fumed at her, "I'm NOT a chicken Rem!"~`~  
  
"Rem." Meryl whispered inaudibly. The older woman smiled, "you remember me. That's a surprise, the doctors said that you had amnesia from all the head trauma." She told her younger sister while looking around the hospital room. Only a single vase of white daisies was its decoration.  
  
Rem stood up and walked over to it. "An admirer?" she asked her little sister while looking at the card. / ' Meryl, thanks for helping us out and giving me the guts to ask Milly out. I'll help you walk again! Sincerely, your bud, Nick.'/  
  
Rem sneered and looked over at Meryl in disgust. "always helping the needing. Never thinking of yourself. That's why you got here in the first place sister! But you don't remember do you?" Rem asked (still in disgust). If Meryl could walk, she would've taken a few steps backwards, away from the crazy woman. For some reason Rem scared her greatly.  
  
"get out of the room Rem. Before I call the nurses." Meryl told her older sibling calmly. Rem gave her a cynical look. "You don't want me here? I thought you'd be happy. After all, I know what happened to your little 'boyfriend'. Do you remember him?"  
  
~`~ High school. The stadiums of the football field, people cheering their lungs off as 'The Humanoid Typhoon' ran to score a touch down. Meryl jumped up and down in joy. Not because the team won, she wasn't really into sports very much, but the because HE made the score that won the game. "GO STAMPEDE!" she screamed.  
  
He looked up at the stadiums and smiled sweetly at her while waving a little. She waved back, a cheeky smile on her face. ~`~  
  
Meryl blinked and got out of her chair wobbly. She stood up before Rem and gave her a death glare, "Get. Out." Rem simply shrugged. "I'll be back sister." In addition, with that, she left.  
  
Meryl sat down on the bed. Milly had told her that memories would be flooding back at times. But Meryl didn't know that they would be so confusing. So jumbled together.  
  
She lay down. Then a small smile spread across her face. Vash was on the high school football team. He was quarterback. Vash the Stampede was real. A frown then spread across her pretty features. Rem was her sister. And in her dream, Vash was in LOVE with Rem. But, then again, in her dream Rem was a sweetheart. In real life, Rem was a crazy bitch.  
  
-----------------  
  
It's been a month since her sisters little visit. And since then Meryl had been able to walk again. Wolfwood looked sad when she had to go, but when she promised to visit him he brightened up.  
  
"Great! We can grab a drink some time." he had told her. She smiled at him, "and maybe even cheer up the kids in the children's ward." She suggested. Wolfwood nodded, "yeah sure. I love those kids. They're the funniest and brightest patients in this whole damn hospital. Plus they don't threaten me." He told her. Both of them laughed.  
  
Meryl walked towards her hospital room. They had moved her since she was no longer in a coma and can finally move.  
  
She yawned lightly as she walked through the garden towards the building she was staying at.  
  
Looking at the flowers, she stopped and smiled, as she smelled them.  
  
~`~ "Are you going to smell the flowers all day?" Meryl asked her best friend impatiently. He looked over at her and smiled, "oh come on Meryl. Its good to stop and smell the flowers sometimes. I mean, you have this whole field for your backyard, don't you ever stop and smell them?" he asked her. Meryl looked at him a moment. Then sighed, "fine you won. But if I'm late for my appointment, you're paying." He continued to smile at her sweetly, "sure. And if you're not, you buy me a whole box of doughnuts!" she laughed and agreed. ~`~  
  
Meryl held her head. // Please, stop coming back. // She begged herself.  
  
She had been in the hospital for over two months now (A/N: actually a year and two months ^_^;)  
  
---------------  
  
Milly was in her room when she returned. "What's up doc?" Meryl asked the girl. Milly smiled, "well, you're starting to get your memory, correct?" the dirty blonde asked. Meryl nodded, "yeah. But only in spurts." Milly now nodded. Then she looked at Meryl, as if in thought. "Well, I think that you might need to be in therapy for that." She told the shorter one. Meryl raised an eyebrow, "what? Why? Does Wolfwood provide that as well?" Milly smiled but shook her head, "not that type. However, physiology. I think that you need to see a physiologist."  
  
"I'm NOT crazy. I don't see a point. There's really nothing wrong with my mental being Milly." Meryl told her. Milly sighed, "Meryl, calm down. It's to talk to some one about all these spurts you have and about your coma and the dream, what it means and all. Please, I highly recommend it. You didn't mind Dr. Wolfwood right? Then you won't mind Dr. Saverem." Milly gave her a pleading look, "and the building's right next to the Therapy Ward. As a matter a fact, it's connected. Just please Meryl. Its for your health."  
  
Meryl bit her lower lip. //Saverem. The name sounds SO familiar. // She looked at her doctor, her newfound friend, "ok, and fine. But if I don't like this doc, I don't wanna take the therapy anymore." Milly smiled in relief.  
  
--------------  
  
The stopped right outside a wooden door. There was a small square window at the top of the door. However, Meryl was too short to really see inside.  
  
The door then opened and a woman walked out. She had long raven colored hair.  
  
Rem smiled at Meryl as she passed by.  
  
Meryl shivered, but entered the room after Milly.  
  
"Dr. Saverem. You have a new patient. Meryl, meet Dr. Saverem." She smiled at the shorter girl. Meryl looked at Dr. Saverem, her blood froze, and her heat stopped.  
  
His eyes looked into hers. And time seemed to stop. Meryl's prediction was right, just about every one she knew worked at this hospital.  
  
He smiled at her, "hello Meryl."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
So, she has a shrink now. And her sisters trying to put her in a mental ward. Wait, Rem's ENGAGED?! That's why she's trying to get ride of Meryl! But, why would Meryl care? Who? Hey, why's Legato there? What about the Gun- ho Guns Gang? Oh yes, memory lane is a very fun path. Next chapter: Remembering  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: so I decided to put 2 chapters up instead of one. it makes up for the shortness, right? Oh well. Well, thanks for reading so far. Sorry that it took SO long to update. I just really had no clue what to write. But, now I do! Thanks again for reading and tell me what you think. R+R 


	4. Remembering

*-*Thanks To: *-*  
  
*Lynderia: thank you so much ^_^. And thanks for reviewing. Don't worry I'll continue until I finish!  
  
*Cayenne Pepper Powder: no, thank YOU. And you're welcome for the two chapters. Thanks for reviewing and I'll add more A.S.A.P  
  
*Ametenshi: thanks. You really think Wolfwood's like that? Well, I guess he is **Giggles** And thank you for reviewing, don't worry I'm adding more!  
  
*Sora: really: well thanks! And I will. Thanks for reviewing  
  
*luv_vash_n_knives: You love Vash and Knives, well I can tell seeing as that's you name..^_^;. Well, I had nothing else to write. But thanks anyways. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Hannah: I don't think its too original either. But I dreamed it and wanted to write it! Any ways I'll add more soon, don't worry about it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*SailorPenguinz: I will and thanks. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*TeaRoses: don't worry; I love it when people read and review. It tells me that you're still with the story ^^. Really? Well, I like Rem too. It's just that.to me she's too nice at times. Instead of Knives being evil, Rem is ^^. Oops! I wrote too much! Ignore that last sentence! ^^. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Riina: you think that Knives is her shrink? **Shakes head** guess again! ^^. Well, I guess it would be, but I'm not too sure. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for quoting  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 4: Remembering  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~ His yellow eyes always showed happiness and joy whenever he was around his cousin, Knives. But that was the only time when. Not even around herself or his other cousin, Vash, did he show any signs of joy.  
  
Vash looked at his cousin. "Legato. You'll be alright" he told the other boy. Legato shrugged and sniffled a bit, "it doesn't matter to me. I never knew her." And with that, he left his mother's gravesite. It was that day that Knives had runaway also, Legato was never seen with a smile since ~`~  
  
His yellow eye's shinned as he smiled softly at her. "Meryl? Are you getting any memories back?" The girl had been in his office for about twenty minutes just sitting there mutely.  
  
Meryl sighed as she looked over at him from her seat. A small grin cracked her lips, "ya know Legato, I never figured you to be the shrink type." She told him. His smiled broadened, "yeah, well, Knives suggested it when we were all younger. He said something about having 'potential' with understanding people." Both sat in silence for a while, until Meryl finally spoke, "you asked if I had gotten any memories back? The answer is 'yes' in case you haven't noticed. After all, I remembered you."  
  
~`~ It was Becky Fuller's 9th grade boy-girl party. They were all sitting in a circle. In this order, Meryl, Vash, Jessica, Knives, some girl from school, Legato and so on and so forth, Seven Minute In Heaven (A/N: I game that I've NEVER played before. Though I wouldn't mind doing so)  
  
It was Legato's turn again (seeing as his spin landed on a boy the last time). He spun the bottle, praying that it WOULN'D be Becky, she had a reputation for 'stalking' him. And it creeped him OUT.  
  
The bottle landed on Meryl.  
  
They both stared at each other in horror for a moment. Then gradually, and VERY slowly, walked towards the closet.  
  
Turning on the light they looked at each other some more, then burst out into giggles. "This game is SO stupid." Legato whispered to her. She nodded in agreement, "and to think, we're all nervous over it." they giggled some more. Then there was pounding on the closet door. "What are you two DOING in there!? It's been TEN minutes!" they heard Becky's voice boom through to door. Sending the two into more fits and giggles. ~`~  
  
Legato gave Meryl a questionable looked. Meryl looked over at him then smiled, "I was getting a flashback about the time in 9th grade, at Becky Fuller's party, where we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. You remember that?"  
  
Legato suddenly smiled and nodded, "you should've seen Vash when we got home. He was PISSED at me. He thought that we actually made out in there. That was the first time that Vash actually showed to have any deeper feelings for you." This time it was Meryl to give Legato a questionable look, "he what?!" she asked unbelievably. The man gave her a dull look, "as if you never knew!" Meryl shook her head, "I didn't know! He never told me, EVER! I always thought that he liked Rem."  
  
Legato looked at her sadly when she mentioned Rem's name.  
  
"what? What's wrong?" Meryl asked, worried. Legato shook his head and smiled, "its nothing! So, Dr. Thompson told me that you had a dream while in a coma. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Rem entered the apartment her and her fiancé shared.  
  
He was lying on the couch, asleep.  
  
Rem smiled as she ran her fingers through his golden locks of hair. Meryl WAS crazy. Moreover, SHE was going to prove it. After all, it was HER that won the guy NOT Meryl. No one ever believes her younger sister anyways. Not in the past and defiantly not now.  
  
He stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes, looked up at Rem with a smile, "hey." Rem smiled back, "hey. I brought some doughnuts home with me. You want some?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded and sat up a bit.  
  
Rem walked to the kitchen.  
  
He frowned while looked at her backside. How many times did he with her hair was short instead of long? Or black instead of brown? How many times had he wished that she were shorter with sharp gray eyes instead of tall with soft brown ones? Or that her skin tone was just a bit paler.  
  
His frown deepened. It had saddened him when Rem told him that Meryl was dead. That she died while in the middle of a gang fight. The news had ripped his heart out of him while it was still beating and stomped it to the ground.  
  
He sighed. Even when she was beyond the grave he STILL thought of her. He sighed again. After everyone had found out about Meryl's death (from Rem) they had all been saddened. The day she had died was the day that Knives had returned home.  
  
He ran a hand through his blonde hair and stood up. There was no use in thinking about her, especially when he was with her sister!  
  
True, he wasn't in love with Rem. However, both had needed comfort and turned towards each other, and now.they were engaged.  
  
"Vash, which doughnut would you like?" Rem asked him. Vash shrugged, "give me the jelly filled one please." Those were always Meryl's favorite.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meryl lay there on the hospital bed. Hoping that Legato didn't think that she was crazy. Maybe she'll get to see Vash again. After all, Legato and him WERE cousins. Maybe when she got better.  
  
------------------------  
  
Knive's cell phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. After the third time he picks up.  
  
"this better be a good reason." He growled to the person on the other line. In response he received airy laughter, "always the impatient one Knives." It was Legato.  
  
Knives glared at the wall ahead of him. "What do you want?" he asked. His cousin was right, he was the impatient one.  
  
"remember the little missy that you brought here about a year ago? Well, she's awake. And Rem knows." The other man told him. Knives hissed, "shit." He murmured. He could almost hear Legato nod in agreement. "so, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"we do what Rem wants us to do. Put her in a mental ward." Knives told the other. Legato was silent, "why?" he asked. Knive's narrowed his eyes, "you know that she got power. And if you don't do what she wants, she'll use it and kill everyone in that damn hospital to get you to do it." Knives answered.  
  
Legato sighed and remained quiet for a while then said, "Rem's a crazy bitch." Knives laughed, "How right you are my kin. How right you are. But don't worry; we'll get Meryl out. And then Vash and her can live happily ever after." Legato laughed and airy laugh again, "if only things were that simple."  
  
-------------------  
  
She woke up to the sound of the door opening.  
  
Meryl sat up instantly. She looked up at the clock that hung next to the TV. It was just about three in the morning. 'Who the hell?' she asked herself when the lights flickered on.  
  
Standing there at the side of her bed were two very large men dressed in white. At the foot of the bed stood Legato.  
  
"What the hells going on here?" she demanded. Legato didn't look her in the eyes as he answered, "Meryl Strife, you're going to be put in the mental ward facility. Due to serious head injuries you're brain has been rattled severely, and you need to be kept under extreme supervision."  
  
The two men each took one of Meryl's arms. She shot a look at Legato, the only question was 'why?'. "its for the best." He told her.  
  
~`~a six year old Meryl ran up to her mother. The woman had two suitcases on the ground next her and was putting on her jacket. She then turned and hugged her two daughters. "I'm so sorry my angels, but mommy won't be able to see you two anymore." Tears welled up in her eyes. "but.why mommy?" Meryl asked, confused. Her mother whipped away her own tears while looked down at her youngest daughter and said, "its for the best."~`~  
  
----------------------  
  
Milly and Wolfwood walked into Meryl's room. They were going to announce that Meryl was to be released that afternoon.  
  
But once they got into the room. It was empty.  
  
The two looked at each other before running out into the hall and asking the nurses what happened. Jessica answered.  
  
Milly leaned against a wall. Wolfwood right next to her. How? Why? Meryl wasn't crazy. In fact, she was so stable it was scary. But not CRAZY.  
  
Milly sighed, "What are we supposed to do?" she asked her boyfriend. Wolfwood sighed as well, "I guess we go and have a chat with Dr. Saverem. Maybe we'll get some answers." They nodded to each other then started walking towards the therapy ward.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
So now, they have to get her out of the mental ward. But, if that's the case, what was the point of putting her in there in the first place!? Everything's SO stupid! And why can't anyone else see that Rem's crazy!? Next chapter: Friends to the Rescue  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: that was the longest chapter yet! Vash FINALLY showed up, so did Knives and Legato. Gosh, Rem's a crazy bitch! Well, was this chapter confusing, ne? but don't worry, I'll explain it all in later chapters and even if you got it or not. Please review. R+R please. 


	5. Friends to the Rescue

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*bluesky: LOL. Yes she is! And I like it that way! Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*SailorPenguinz: really? I've never really watched any of those. But I guess you're right! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Cayenne Pepper Powder: yeah! That's just how I planned it! and I will, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Ametenshi: LOL. Well, not THAT dumb ^^. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Lynderia: thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it!  
  
*Riina: thank you for reviewing! And the next chapter is on its way!  
  
*sora: really? You serious? Well, I guess I'm the first ^^. Well, thank you for reviewing! And I will continue!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for quoting  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 5: Friends to the Rescue  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
There was a knock on Legato's office door. He smirked he had been expecting them. "It's opened." He answered. Milly and Wolfwood entered.  
  
"Awe. Dr. Thompson, Dr. Wolfwood, what a surprise." He said with a smile. Wolfwood closed the door behind him, "don't bull shit us Legato. Why the hell is Meryl there?" Milly nodded also wanting to know. Legato sighed, "Pull up a chair and sit down. I've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
--------------------  
  
Meryl lay there in her cell. All the TV shows where it showed the people in the padded room were true. It was only recently that she had gotten her straightjacket removed. Meryl sighed. How could Legato do this to her? Why?  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed again, hoping to get some sleep.  
  
~`~ Running. Meryl was running. And fast. Everything blurred past her as she ran down the alleyway, hoping to get away from Them. Away from Her.  
  
Someone shot her in the leg and Meryl stumbled then fell. Laughter erupted from all angles of the alleyway and a dozen people surrounded her.  
  
"Did you honestly think that you could've gotten away?" the voice asked her in a mocking tone. The people around her sneered. Then She showed herself.  
  
"Did you Meryl? Honestly? Did you think that you could get away with your evil ways to make Vash fall in LOVE with YOU?! DID YOU!?"  
  
Meryl looked up. However, the face was covered by the rain. 'That's funny, when did it start raining?' she asked herself but said to the person, "you're a crazy self-absorbent bitch." And the next thing that happened was her being beaten. ~`~  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives and Wolfwood walked out of the black car. The others were going to be waiting in it at the other side of the building once he came out.  
  
They entered the building together. "tell me as soon as they're off." Knives whispered to Wolfwood. The other just gave him a dull look, "you really underestimate me." Knives shrugged, "good luck." He breathed as he watched Wolfwood go towards the security camera room. (A/N: I really have no idea what their called. I think its 'Security Room' but I'm gonna add camera to it.)  
  
He went to the receptionist and asked to see Meryl Strife, claiming to be her husband: Julian Strife. The nurse let him in without a second glance and gave him the keys to Meryl's room. 'Stupid nurse.' Knives told himself.  
  
He rearranged the bag that was on his left shoulder. He looked up at the security camera that was outside Merly's room through his sunglasses. "they sure have this place secured." Knives mumbled while entering the room.  
  
Meryl looked up at him in surprise, "Vash?" she asked while standing. Knives smirked while taking off his sunglasses. "close. But no cigar." Meryl gapped, "Knives." She murmured.  
  
Knives put on a pout, "you don't look very happy to see me." She looked back up at him then smiled, "since when was a EVER happy to see you? Seeing you meant trouble. Always had, and I think that it always will too." He grinned, "Yeah well, you gotta have a knack for these things. And besides, at the moment I'm Julian Strife, your oh-so-loving husband." He told her while pulling some street clothes from his backpack.  
  
Meryl raised an eyebrow, "what're you doing?" Knives gave her the clothes, "I'm busting you outta here."  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly bit her bottom lip as she waited for the three. Legato sat in the drivers seat, also waiting. The dirty blonde turned to him, "how long will the cameras and power go out?" she asked him. Legato though for a moment, "five minutes the max." he answered. Milly's brow showed worry lines. Legato reached over to the gloved compartment and took out a flask of gin. "here drink some. It'll calm you down a bit."  
  
Milly looked down at the flask and took it from his hand gently, "thanks." She murmured to him before taking a swig.  
  
--------------------  
  
Wolfwood picked up his cell phone and dialed Knives.  
  
It rang once, twice, and thrice. And then he hung up. That was the signal to tell the other that all the cameras were off. He could only hope that the other came out. With Meryl.  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives looked down at his cell then looked back over at Meryl. The street clothes made her look at little like a boy, but that was a perfect disguise.  
  
"ready?" he asked her while putting the backpack over his right shoulder. She nodded, "like I'm not?" Knives nodded, "good. Because we have less than five minutes to get the hell outta here." Meryl nodded and they walked out of the room as calmly as possible.  
  
--------------------  
  
the guard that usually gave Meryl her food stopped by to see how she was doing. He had a gut instinct to check up on her.  
  
Opening the door to the padded room. It was empty. Empty.  
  
He ran out screaming at the top of her lungs, "MERYL SRIFE HAS ESCAPED! MERYL STRIFE HAS ESCAPED!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Meryl and Knives looked at each other then continued to walk. They walked past the receptionist who only said (not even looking up at her magazine) "have a good evening Mr. Strife."  
  
Once out the exit the two nearly dove into the car.  
  
Milly smiled back at Meryl and handed her the flask as Legato sped off.  
  
--------------------  
  
they were parked in a very crowded parking lot. Legato put his license plate back onto the back of the car.  
  
"you guys mind explaining to me what exactly the hells going on here?" Meryl asked them, her and Milly were sitting in the car, legs dangling out. Wolfwood, Knives and Legato were outside of it smoking cigarettes.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. Finally, Knives nodded. "alright. I'll tell you. It all happened one year ago--"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
It was raining and that's all she could remember. Rain.  
  
Meryl's finally gets it. Rem knowing first that the Gun-Ho Gun Gang "killed" Meryl. Rem and her sudden engagement to Vash. Rem trying to get rid of Meryl. Everything fits once Knives tells the story. EVERYTHING. And now, they have to get to Vash before Rem does. Next Chapter: The Ring Leader, Rem  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: HI! I am like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't written anything in SOOOOOOO LONG. Really I am! And sorry that this chapters short. But I really had no inspiration. That and I was so hyped on getting the new Harry Potter book (which I'm almost done reading! I'm on chapter 34. and only had the book for 2 days!) also, I've been REALLY busy, its summer after all. Well, thanks for reading and please review! R+R please! 


	6. Our Ring Leader, Rem

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*SailorPenguinz: nah I don't really watch those soaps, though once when I was flipping through one caught my eye and I was sucked in for about.5 whole minutes, until the bad acting got to me. Well, you'll find out what happens a year ago in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 6: Our Ring Leader, Rem  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
They were parked in a very crowded parking lot. Legato put his license plate back onto the back of the car.  
  
"You guys mind explaining to me what exactly the hells going on here?" Meryl asked them, her and Milly were sitting in the car, legs dangling out. Wolfwood, Knives and Legato were outside of it smoking cigarettes.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. Finally, Knives nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you. It all happened one year ago--"  
  
--------------------  
  
ONE YEAR AGO  
  
--------------------  
  
~`~ Knives glared at Rem. "No. There is NO WAY in hell that I am going to kill Meryl. NO. And I cant even believe that you would even pay me to do such a thing." he growled.  
  
Rem sighed and looked Knives in the eyes, "you said name the price." "Doesn't mean that I'd do it now, huh? Now get out. Get OUT." Knives pointed at the door. Rem glared at him, "You'll regret this Knives." With that, she walked out.  
  
Knives rubbed his temples then picked up his phone and called Legato. Now they had to make sure that the other Strife sister (the sane one) was going to stay alive. Not just because that they were all friends and cared about each other deeply. Not just, because she was the coolest kick ass person he knew. But because if she died his younger brother, Vash, would be heart broken.  
  
He sighed. Now he had to find out how to get back into his hometown within twenty-three hours. Before Rem~`~  
  
~`~ Meryl walked home from her job. She worked as an insurance girl for the moment.  
  
Meryl sighed. Work was SO boring and so mundane.  
  
She continued to walk she reached her apartment building.  
  
Unlocking the door, she entered. Only to see her sister waiting for her.  
  
"Rem? How'd you get in here and what the hell so you want?" she asked her older sister. Rem smiled wickedly, "is there ever a reason to see how my baby sister is doing?" she asked in voice that was too sweet. Meryl had to control herself from barfing.  
  
"Well, yes. With you, there's always a reason. Isn't there? At least that's what YOU told me over the years." Meryl told her with a sweet smile.  
  
Fake. Everything between them was fake.  
  
Rem took out a gun.  
  
Meryl froze.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Rem?"  
  
"Why my dear sister. Didn't you know? Vash is coming home tomorrow. And I need you to get out of my way. That way Vash'll be all mine."  
  
"You're a sick twisted bitch, Rem."  
  
Rem just smirked, "I know."  
  
She shot once. Meryl dogged and ran out of the apartment. The sound of Rem's laughter filled the air behind her.  
  
"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!"  
  
Running. Meryl was running. And fast. Everything blurred past her as she ran down the alleyway, hoping to get away from Them. Away from Her.  
  
Someone shot her in the leg and Meryl stumbled then fell. Laughter erupted from all angles of the alleyway and a dozen people surrounded her. The Gun-Ho Guns Gang.  
  
"Did you honestly think that you could've gotten away?" Rem asked her in a mocking tone. The people around her sneered. Then she showed herself.  
  
"Did you Meryl? Honestly? Did you think that you could get away with your evil ways to make Vash fall in LOVE with YOU?! DID YOU!?"  
  
Meryl looked up. Rem's face was covered by the rain. 'That's funny, when did it start raining?' she asked herself but said to her sister, "you're a crazy self-absorbent bitch." And the next thing that happened was her being beaten.  
  
Meryl was almost unconscious when she heard someone's voice yell, "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" there was the sound of gunshots.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, everything seemed to freeze.  
  
Someone picked Meryl up and started to run in a direction that was familiar to the woman. She looked up at his face, "Knives." She mumbled, Meryl then looked over his shoulder, ".Legato." Then everything was blank. ~`~  
  
--------------------  
  
NOW  
  
--------------------  
  
They were all quiet. Then Meryl spoke, "but why does she want to kill me? I understand that she's the leader of the Gun-Ho Guns Gang, and that she has a scary obsession with Vash. But--"  
  
"She wants this Vash-person all to herself." Wolfwood stated simply while putting out his cigarette. "Very selfish if you ask me."  
  
Milly nodded, "don't you think that we should warn Mr. Vash?"  
  
Knives shook his head, "nah. Knowing my brother, he's probably at either Legato's or my own apartment. Those are the only places that she doesn't know where they are."  
  
"So? How we gonna stop this psycho bitch Rem?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
Legato shrugged and then put out his own cigarette, "she the ring leader. Rem has the cards at the moment."  
  
Knives rubbed his temples and sighed, "Why don't we go to my place and rest a bit, ne? Get us all more relaxed."  
  
--------------------  
  
They entered a very expensive looking apartment building.  
  
Milly, Wolfwood, and Meryl looked around in awe.  
  
"This way." Knives said while leading them to the elevator.  
  
The group entered the elevator one by one. "The sixty-sixth floor." He told them while pressing down on the button.  
  
One the way up Legato groaned and leaned against one of the elevator walls. "I hate elevators." He mumbled. Milly smiled sweetly while giving him his flask of gin (which she had been holding the entire time)  
  
--------------------  
  
They entered Knives apartment. Meryl shuddered once she saw the apartment number (number 666). "That's just superstition." Wolfwood told her trying to reassure her as well as Milly.  
  
Once they entered Knives apartment and noticed that the TV was on and that someone was in the kitchen.  
  
Once he heard the door opened Vash came out to welcome his older brother, and immediately dropped the doughnut that was in his hand.  
  
There standing before him was Meryl Strife. The girl that had been "killed" nearly a year and a half ago. The woman that he had been in love with before he even knew what the word 'love' meant.  
  
He gapped at her.  
  
She looked at him. He pretty gray eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hello Vash."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
****PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
So, Vash saw her and knows she's alive. Now what? Explain to him that Rem's crazy? To break off the engagement? Tell Meryl that he was engaged to her sister first then break it off? How are they supposed to beat the Gun- Ho Guns Gang if it's like six against 75 plus Rem? Next Chapter: Alive  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: that the end of this chapter! And I wanna say HAPPY 4 OF JULY! Please R+R. 


	7. Alive

*-*Thanks to:*-*  
  
*Hannah: that OK. Really? Well, its is a bit different from other fics. And thank you for reviewing!  
  
*SailorPenguinz: my grammar? Oh well, sorry if its that bad. And I will. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Amaya: thank you. It has typos? I'm sorry. And I will add more, thanks for reviewing.  
  
*bluesky: ^_^. Thank you! And I will add more. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Kd Zeal: Legato's last name is 'Saverem' because he's Vash and Knives's cousin.  
  
*Lady Dark Angel: calm down, I will add more. Hold your horses ^_^. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
'.': Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 7: Alive  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***NOTE: *** This chapter has the CLOSEST thing that I'm writing as a LIME in it! This is the first semi-lime that I've ever written, so PLEASE be kind! Thank you and please enjoy.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Vash's jaw dropped. "M-Meryl?" He asked, full of shock. She smiled sweetly. Then everything seemed to freeze for the two.  
  
Vash's eyes then swelled with tears as he ran up to Meryl and gave her a hug then he held her tightly. "Oh Meryl. I thought-Rem said-oh Meryl." More tears fell from his lovely green eyes.  
  
Meryl hugged him back, "its OK Vash. Really it is."  
  
"Gods I've missed you so much." He whispered.  
  
Meryl smiled softly into Vash's shoulder, "I've missed you too."  
  
Knives let out a low whistle, "looks like he's finally happy, ne Legato?" he asked while nudging his cousin. Legato smirked and nodded. Milly smiled at the two and Wolfwood asked if he could light a cigarette.  
  
After about ten minutes of holding Meryl, Vash finally let go of her and really looked at her, to make sure she was real. She had the same sharp gray eyes; her hair was a little shorter than he remembered but still the same. She was exactly 5'0" (A/N: honestly I really don't know how tall she is) same facial features. Everything was Meryl. He smiled 'either that or this is a really good clone.' Meryl smiled up at him, practically beaming.  
  
Knives coughed, "can we discuss the plan now?" he asked. Meryl looked over at him and nodded. Vash gave his brother a curious look, then noticed Milly and Wolfwood. Immediately Vash lets go of Meryl and introduces himself to the two.  
  
"Hi! I'm Vash Saverem, what's your guys names?" he asked with a smiled. Milly smiled sweetly, "I'm Milly Thompson." They shook hands. "Nicholas D. Wolfwood." They also shook hands. Vash smiled at them two.  
  
Legato led the group to the living room while Knives went to get refreshments.  
  
Putting the drinks and foods down, Knives looks at Vash with a serious face. "There's something that we need to tell you Vash." Vash looked up at Knives also with a serious face, "what is it?"  
  
--------------------  
  
They sat there in silence again. Then Legato spoke, looking at Milly and Wolfwood he said, "you two don't have to do this you know." They both nodded. "Yes, but we want to. Meryl's our friend and we want to help her in anyway we can." Milly told him. Wolfwood nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just don't believe it." Vash then said. Knives folded his arms over his chest, "you're going to have to." He told the other darkly. Vash held his hands in his face, "I don't believe it." he groaned while rubbing his face. Meryl looked over at him and put a small hand on his shoulder, "Vash. If it's not true, then explain how I'm here now. Or how Rem was the first to know that I was "dead"?" she asked him softly. He turned to look at her and grabbed her hand. His eyes had a loving look in them. "Meryl."  
  
" We gotta find out a way to beat like 75 plus men and women from the Gun-Ho Guns Gang. And bring down the little empire that Rem has made herself, plus get Rem some medical help. All in a number of certain days because it only a matter of time before she find out that Meryl's gone missing." Wolfwood stated while putting a cigarette in his mouth. Knives glared at him, "I told you no smoking." Wolfwood looked at him then put out his cigarette, "it helps me think." He mumbled.  
  
Knives coughed again. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, we'll discuss everything tomorrow. If that's alright with the rest of you?" he looked around and everyone nodded. " Ok. If you'd all like, we can meet in Anne's Ice Cream Parlor at three PM."  
  
Milly and Wolfwood quickly pulled out their agendas. Both smiled. "Great! My agenda's empty!" they said at the same time. Then smiled at each other.  
  
Meryl and Vash continued to look at each other.  
  
"Well. Then. You guys go ahead and go home. And watch your back. Rem has eyes and ears EVERYWHERE. Got it? Well, you guys know the way out." With that, Knives started to collect the empty dishes, Legato helping.  
  
Milly and Wolfwood said their goodbyes and left together.  
  
Vash looked over at Meryl, "you wanna go somewhere? I'm not in the mood to go home." Meryl smiled sweetly and nodded, "yeah. Sure."  
  
--------------------  
  
He laughed. They were at an Einstein Brothers Bagels coffee shop. Meryl was telling Vash about her dream while she was in a coma.  
  
After calming down, Vash put his hand over Meryl's and gave her a general smile, "I'm so happy that you're alive Meryl. So happy." His eyes held the soft look of love and Meryl blushed slightly. She smiled back at him, "really now? You missed me that much?" Vash smile grew as he leaned closer towards her from his end of the table. In a low voice Vash suggested, "why don't we go somewhere more private? Just the two of us."  
  
Meryl blushed some more then nodded.  
  
--------------------  
  
They went to Vash's beach house (A/N: Rem doesn't know that Vash has a beach house ^__^.) It was HUGE! As large as a normal three bedroom house.  
  
The floors, walls, and ceilings were made of an oak wood. The kitchen had an island with a pot holder above it, a nice large metal two sided refrigerator, it had and electric oven with a black colored microwave above it and a two sided sink (with a food disposal) on the other side.  
  
The kitchen led into a very large living area, taking two steps down into the area. There was a big screen TV on the left hand side (so that way when you're cooking in the kitchen you could watch TV). And a nice large ten piece red leather sofa. And in the living room was the doorway that led to the porch. To the left was a little hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom in the middle. To the right of the living room, right next to the kitchen was another door. Another bedroom.  
  
Meryl looked around in awe. "Wow Vash. How much do you get paid?" Vash shrugged and took off his red jacket and put it on a sitting stool that was right below the counter top. "Enough." He answered. Meryl nodded, "I can see that." He smiled at her. "Why don't you have a seat?" He said while gesturing towards the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her. Meryl shook her head, "no thanks." He smiled then sat down next to her. "That's good, because I have is water."  
  
They sat there in silence, just staring at each other. Vash leaned in towards Meryl, Meryl leaned in towards Vash. Their lips met. It was soft at first. Hesitant and slow. Then Vash's tongue roamed Meryl's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Meryl opened her mouth.  
  
Their tongues met. And then danced.  
  
~`~ They were seniors in high school. It was Christmas. Legato's father was throwing a large Christmas party. Vash was running around with mistletoe over his head. Kissing every girl on the cheek while passing her by. A glass of wine in his left hand.  
  
Meryl stood in the corner of the room, laughing at him. Then Vash ran towards her, she was the only one he hadn't kissed.  
  
"Meryl! Come on, give me a kissy." He puckered out his lips playfully. The short girl looked up at him and laughed while shaking her head. Vash pouted, "awe. Why not?" she smiled at Vash, but shook her head again. While Vash was going to kiss her cheek, she moved her head and their lips met.  
  
Eyes where watching each other while they kissed. Faces both turing red.  
  
They pulled away. Vash and Meryl continued to look at each other in shock. Then Vash coughed slightly, "well, um.. I'm gonna go talk to Knives." And with that, he was off. Leaving the girl in a daze. ~`~  
  
They broke apart. Gasping for air. 'She tastes just like she used to.' Vash told himself.  
  
Meryl looked up at him, gray eyes sparkling. Vash looked down at her. "Meryl, there's something that I gotta tell you. Something that I should've said a long time ago." Meryl looked up at him with hope in her eyes, 'maybe he'll tell me the three words that I've always wanted to hear. The words that I haven't heard said to me since my mother left. Maybe Legato was right and he's going to tell me.'  
  
" Meryl, I-I -I l-love you." He said while looking down at her, "I love you more than a friend. I've loved you since we first met in pre-k, since before I knew what love was. And I love you more than life itself. I'd give anything for you. I'd-" she put a finger up to his lips to shut him up. "I love you too Vash. Since I first met you, more thank life itself as well."  
  
He held her tight. "Oh Meryl. When I first heard that you were "dead"- I was so torn. Like my soul was took out of my body. As if my heart was ripped out while it was still beating inside me then stomped on. And then, today was the anniversary of it-oh Meryl." Meryl hugged him back, "its OK Vash. I'm here. Everything's fine." He looked down at her again and caught her lips again.  
  
His hands roamed up her shirt, going to un-clasp her bra, only to find that she wasn't wearing one. So, his hands switched their directions and moved to the front, across her smooth flat stomach and catching a breast in the palm of his hand. Meryl gasped as he squeezed her gently.  
  
"I think it would be better if we did this in the bedroom." Meryl whispered into his ear, in a husky voice that he didn't even know she had! He nodded and picked her up, walking into the room that was right of the kitchen.  
  
--------------------  
  
Vash laid her down on the bed.  
  
Meryl caught a quick look around. There were pictures of them as children on the walls. Legato, Knives, Him and Her. There were others too, but she really wasn't paying attention to them.  
  
She managed to get Vash's shirt off. Remembering when they were in high school and how he HATED when people saw him without a shirt.  
  
And now she was running her hand along his well-muscled upper torso. Vash growled and took off her shirt. Then attacked her breast with his mouth.  
  
After successfully getting the others clothes off (A/N: as you noticed, I put in no real details that an I'll let your imagination decide what they did in between getting off their clothes ^.^), Vash reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a condom.  
  
Meryl put it on him carefully. Noticing the hardness.  
  
After that was done, Vash entered her. And he never felt more alive or complete in his life.  
  
--------------------  
  
it was midnight. Three hours since they had been in Vash's beach house. Meryl was in the bathroom cleaning herself up. And Vash was still in bed.  
  
His cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes?" he asked while picking up. // "Vash! Where've you been?" // it was Rem. Vash's heart started to speed up. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat, "hey. I didn't call you earlier? To tell you that I was gonna stay late in the office?" he asked her. Rem snorted, // "NO. You didn't! How can you always do this? Tonight's our anniversary and YOU'RE in the office?! What's a fiancé supposed to do Vash?"//  
  
Meryl was in the bathroom, listening to the whole thing. It wasn't hard to hear Rem's loud voice.  
  
'Fiancé?'  
  
Her face turned red from anger. After what he just told her? After they just--! She growled and waited until he hung up to walk out of the bathroom.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, "Um.that was." "Your FIANCE REM. I know I HEARD. I can't believe you Vash!" she started to put on her sneakers and walked out of the room. Vash followed.  
  
"Meryl! Please listen to me! Its not like that."  
  
"Oh! I understand. I'm the side dish, huh? You told me you loved me Vash. You know that Rem's a psycho bitch. And still you--" she didn't finish, tears were threatening to fall from her pretty gray eyes.  
  
Meryl opened the front door. "Meryl!" Vash called out after her as she ran down the street, away from him.  
  
He closed the door. Tears in his own eyes. He just made Meryl cry. And now he felt like the biggest prick in the whole world.  
  
Sighing. He went back to the bedroom to clean himself up before going home to the woman he didn't love.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
****PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
So now what? Vash is still going to help bring the Gun-Ho Gang down. Him and Meryl aren't talking. Milly and Wolfwood go under cover. And a whole lot of other things happen. Next chapter: Plan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sakura: that's it for chapter 7. The longest one yet I say. Well, thank you for reading and please R+R. 


	8. Plan

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Elendil Star-Lover: ok. I'll TRY.  
  
*Lynderia: thank you so much! And I love writing it with twist and plots, its so much fun! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Stupidaznkid: thank you and I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*bluesky: yes, but Vash didn't think about anything else at the time. and he's always been an idiot around Meryl. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*kyebaka: ok I will! Calm down. You'll get more chapters ^__^. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
*SailorPenguinz: thanks ok, it happens. LOL. You'll see what happens next *takes dramatic breath* in chapters to come. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Hannah: that's ok. It did? Well, that was the first time I ever wrote something like that that was in detail. (Kinda) HEY! They love each other! And have been waiting to do THAT for like.ever. LOL. *blushes* I don't count that as a lemon. I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Tummy Frye: yeah, everyone thinks that Rem being Evil is great! its just that, I wanted to add a twist to the story line, and what better way than to make her evil and Knives and Legato good, ne?^__^. Well, thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update soon.  
  
*Alias: thanks for reviewing 'happy birthday'! For you I might write the squeal. Actually, it was up a few months ago, but it caught so much flames that I HAD to take it down x__x;. The people just didn't read the first one, so they didn't understand the squeal, but they didn't have ta be so mean about it, ya know? As for this fic, thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it, I tried to type the story so that even for people who never seen the show before understood it somewhat, the fic has nothing to do with the original story line. Well, I guess I'm taking too much of your time be typing all or this, you're probably annoyed and want me to go on with the fir already, SO thanks for reviewing, I'll try to update soon and enjoy!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 8: Plan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Milly looked around the ice cream shop. Despite all the happy, cheerful children and teenagers around them and the occasional couple, the group in the booth had an uneasy tension around them. She held Wolfwood's hand under the table and with the other, ate an ice cream cone.  
  
Wolfwood noticed his girlfriends feeling of being uncomfortable and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
Meryl looked at the happy couple in somewhat disgust. Though she knew it wasn't their fault what had happened between her and Vash. She should've known better anyways, Vash had always been a flirt. It was true what they had said in high school. 'Once you're in the clutches of the humanoid typhoon, there's no way out.'  
  
Vash looked at Meryl from the other side of the table. She refused to look at him, talk to him, or have ANTHING to do with him.AT ALL. He sighed. Why was life so complicated? And it was good sex too. However, he considered it love making. He loved her, and all he wanted to do was make her happy. And now, she hated him.  
  
Legato sat there quietly, wondering when Knives was going to speak. He idly sipped his milkshake. Bored was an understatement. However, he was a bit curious to why Meryl and Vash were acting the way they were around each other. And only one answer came to mind- //Bad sex//  
  
Knives on the other hand didn't notice any of this while he was typing away on his laptop. He had been doing so for about ten minutes, though it seemed like hours to the others. // They're worst than children. // Knives told himself.  
  
Meryl finally had enough and cleared her throat. "How long do you plan on us sitting here, Knives? Honestly, if you didn't have this information to begin with, why wait until we're all here?" she asked, a bit ticked off was an understatement.  
  
Knives gave her a dull look.  
  
Meryl sighed and stayed quiet.  
  
It wasn't until about another ten minutes (and six more ice cream cones) later did the oldest Saverem speak.  
  
"All right now. I finally got it down loaded." He exclaimed happily, acting completely out of character.  
  
The group all looked at him warily.  
  
He looked up at them. "Ok, I got a plan about how to bring the Gun-ho Guns Gang down, along with Rem." He looked around at the group, a certain gleam in his eyes. "Ok. Here's the plan."  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly gulped. She looked up and down the street once again. Wolfwood stood right next to her.  
  
"I really don't like this plan very much." She whispered for about the hundredth time that night.  
  
Wolfwood sighed, again, "you heard what Knives said, we're the only ones that Rem doesn't know look like. She also has no clue that we're involved with Meryl. Now hurry and think of a fake name to be called by." He told the dirty blonde.  
  
Milly sighed also, but nodded, "alright, what are you going by?" she asked.  
  
Wolfwood thought for a moment, "I'm gonna go by.Nick Churchill."  
  
Milly thought for a moment, "then I'll go by.Lily Thomas." She told him. Wolfwood smiled a little at her.  
  
Two men approached them.  
  
One man had long blonde hair that was in a low pigtail; he had sharp brown eyes and was wearing all black gothic-like clothing.  
  
The other man was slightly taller than the first. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes and "thug"-like clothing.  
  
The blonde looked at them with a smirk. "So, you's twos the newbies?" he asked while looking Milly up and down.  
  
Milly was wearing a light blue halter top that brought out her eyes, and khaki Capri's, along with a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She had two large hoop earings and a necklace with a silver pendant on it. She also had a pair of blue tinted sunglasses resting on the top of her head.  
  
Wolfwood was wearing a white wife-beater with khaki shorts that had way too many pockets to actually make use of, black sneakers, and a thick silver chain that hung low around his neck. Not to mention his blackish- silver tinted sunglasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Wolfwood chose to ignore that and smiled. "As a matter a fact, we are. Nice to meet you. I'm Nick Churchill; this is my companion, Lily Thomas."  
  
The blonde nodded, "I'm Tony and this is Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy nodded at the two.  
  
"Well, might as well get you twos to the leader." Tony stated. "Follows me."  
  
----------------------  
  
Milly adjusted her earrings; they both had mini cameras in them. She also adjusted her necklace, where another camera was.  
  
Wolfwood looked around the warehouse they had been led to. it was spacious (than again he guessed most were) there were a LOT of people, more than Knives bothered to mention. // '75' he says. 'No big deal' he says//  
  
The plan was to try to be accepted into the Gun-Ho Guns Gang and take them down from the inside out. And since Milly and Wolfwood were the only ones Rem didn't know, they had to do it. If anything went wrong then the others would either A) come in with back up to help them out, B) come in and just help them out, or C) find their dead corpses floating in the riverbank.  
  
Wolfwood sighed, //hopefully nothing will go wrong, I mean, what can? / he suddenly cursed under his breath for jinxing himself and Milly.  
  
---------------------  
  
ACROSS THE STREET IN AN ABANDON PARKING LOT  
  
---------------------  
  
Knives, Legato, Vash, and Meryl sat in a large white van, looking at the cameras that were on one side of the vehicle.  
  
Both Legato and Knives sat there, eating Chinese food, looking like a pair of cops.  
  
Wait.  
  
Cops!?  
  
"So what exactly do you two do for a living?" Meryl asked the men.  
  
"We're detectives. Though, I'm also a physiatrist on the side." Legato answered while continuing to eat out of the Chinese food carton.  
  
Knives nodded, "we're detectives--" he swallowed his food, "while Vash is a district attorney. He could be a detective too if he liked."  
  
Vash shook his head.  
  
Meryl nodded at the new information that she gathered. "So, what exactly did I do for a living?" she asked the cops.  
  
"You were a saint." Legato answered, "always helping the homeless, visiting the dying children, doing charity work, helping the community. No wonder you were flat broke."  
  
Vash elbowed Legato. "OW!"  
  
Knives answered her question though, " you were a--" {1}  
  
Before he could answer, there was a shoot out in the warehouse.  
  
"Shit!" Legato yelled while taking as many guns as he possibly could. The others did the same. And followed.  
  
---------------------  
  
WAREHOUSE  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly ducked down and covered her head. She wasn't used to gunshots.  
  
Rem smirked at her from where she stood. "I know who you are." she sang softly.  
  
Wolfwood glared at her from where he crouched and stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? And what the hells with the gun?" he demanded.  
  
Rem's smirk turned into a somewhat psychotic grin, she waved the gun around like nothing, making a lot of gang members scared.  
  
"I recognized you." she told Wolfwood while pointing the gun at him. "You helped Knives get Meryl out of the mental asylum. Yes. You were the one that messed with the security cameras."  
  
Wolfwood stood frozen.  
  
Milly looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
She knew. The crazy bitch knew.  
  
Wolfwood suppressed a sigh. // I guess its option C is going to be for us. //  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives, Legato, Vash and Meryl stood outside the entrance of the warehouse. guns ready.  
  
Legato and Knives were the first to enter. Vash held Meryl back a little.  
  
"Meryl, I know this is probably the worst time to tell you, but I really do love you. I've loved you ever since we met. And the only reason why I was with Rem was that it was a year and a half since you 'died' and I needed someone to take your place. However, I really do love you Meryl. More than anything. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I would kill myself if I wasn't so against suicide." Vash then took in a deep breath.  
  
Meryl looked up at him for a moment.  
  
"Its OK Vash, I understand. its just that I felt used." she told him  
  
Vash's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Meryl sighed, "listen, why don't we talk about this AFTER we get Rem behind bars, OK? Right now our friends need out help."  
  
Vash nodded, "you're right."  
  
With that, they entered the warehouse as well.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER***  
  
Therefore, they're going to go up against the Gun-Ho Guns Gang and Rem. the final showdown? Possibly. Maybe. Might be. However, one question, who dies? Yes, someone is going to die. Who though? A question that only the writer can decide. is it going to be Meryl? Vash? Legato? Knives? Milly? Wolfwood? Or Rem? Next chapter: Sacrifice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
{1}: I'm so evil. I don't know what to make Meryl's job be. THEREFORE.I'm taking a poll. Pick one of the following when you review-  
  
A kindergarten teacher  
  
A flower shop owner  
  
A nurse  
  
An artist  
  
A novelist  
  
Don't forget, you get to choose!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*Evil Chibi Kitten*-*: I want to apologize to everyone for taking SO long on updating! I've been REALLY busy with school just starting and al the summer homework that I had to do.  
  
And I want apologize to you all if you don't like my new name, its just that there was a '1' behind my last author name, and that really annoyed me, so I changed into a nick name my friend's ex used to call me, hope you all like it.  
  
Moreover, please R+R, flames are SO welcome. (I'll understand) 


	9. Sacrifice

*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Hannah5: hi! I know, that '5' can be annoying ^__^. And I live in.. Floor- E-Duh. Though I really miss N.Y. anyways, down here we start in August and end in May. Anyways, you'll see who's gonna die.its sad T__T. and the story isn't gonna be over.yet. Anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Alias28: Thank you for understanding. And thank you for reviewing.  
  
*SR: Rem might die.or maybe not! Anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Mystic Rains: yeah.I guess you're right about the jobs.BUT it's the reviewers choice, not mine. ^__^. Actually this is the first time that I did a poll. And I'm glad that is turned out so well. Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Kayko: *giggles* that's why I have a poll, I couldn't even decide. thanks for reviewing.  
  
*BleedingAngel91: thank you for reviewing, and I do try to update every chance that I get.  
  
*MoonAngel3000: Really? You don't usually read fics like this? Well, I'm glad that you checked out mine! Thank you. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
*wildtigerlilyo9: thank you!  
  
*Zalphinan: I'm happy that you do. And thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Ryoko Hikari Ryuno: ok. Ok! ^__^; I understand that you want Rem to die, just about everyone does. ^__^. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*ZSilver: that's true, if she were a nurse she might've ran into Wolfwood or Milly. That probably why I put it up there, but then again she could've worked at a different hospital. Thank you for putting this fic under your favorites ^_______^. Honestly, when I started this fic I didn't really think that people would like it. And I'm REALLY happy that everyone does! Thank you. Thank you for reviewing too.  
  
*Amaya3: you think I'm evil? ^___~. Awe. I like cliffhangers; it makes people want more, ne? Anyways I'll put you vote down. and thank you for reviewing!  
  
*bluesky7: yep. The numbers exactly why I changed my name! I mean.I miss 'Sakura-Princess' but that '1' behind it just got me pissed off. *Ahem* anyways thank you. And thank you for reviewing1  
  
*XprepxhaterX: urm.ok.Rem needs to die.but she probably won't. But then again what do I know?  
  
*Rokane Ree: thank you. And thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Ametenshi: *giggles* well, thank you for reading the updates and reviewing.  
  
*SailorPenguinez: yes.school is evil ___, especially high school. Yeah sorry about making the Vash-Meryl makeup a little too fast, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. but I'm glad that that's all you thought that was wrong with the chapter. And thank you for reviewing! I'll try to write more soon. No guarantees though!  
  
*Tummy Frye: yeah I understand about the career choice. Another one who wants Rem to die? ^__^. Legato and Knives are funny, I enjoy the twist that their the good guys *giggles*. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Lady Dark Angel: I will try. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Sesshomaru-0051: thanks, I like the way I portray the characters as well, its different no? And I will complete the fic. Trust me on that, I made an "oath" with myself that this year I will finish every fic that I begin! And if I don't, then I will take that fic down, no matter hoe popular it is! I know it sounds like a silly promise but it makes me finish what I start ^__^. Anyways, thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Aya Asakura: thank you for thinking that this story rocks *giggles*. And I'm happy that you all like the fact that Rem is a 'crazy psycho bitch' I like her that way too. and thanks for reviewing.  
  
*VASHIES-GIRL: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
E.C.K: wow. I hope that's everyone! if I forgot you than I'm sorry. Anyways here are the votes for what Meryl should do for a living!:  
  
JOBS:  
  
A kindergarten teacher: 8 Votes  
  
A flower shop owner: 3 Votes  
  
A nurse: 0 Votes  
  
An artist: 2 Votes  
  
A novelist: 7 Votes  
  
KINDERGARTEN TEACHER WINS.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
E.C.K: Thank you all for voting in. it was very close between Novelist and Teacher. But you have to remember, teachers (especially kindergarten) are kind of like saints, they have to have a LOT of patience. And they have to like kids, a LOT. Anyways, onto the fic!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 9: Sacrifice  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
A fight to the death was an understatement. Once Meryl and Vash entered the warehouse, there was pure chaos.  
  
People were getting shot left and right.  
  
They could see their friends from all around.  
  
Legato were a few feet from Knives, Wolfwood was on the second story landing, and Milly was at the far left side. Funny thing was that there were only six of them against 75+ and they were winning.  
  
Vash looked at Meryl, "be careful." he says to her.  
  
Meryl nods, "you watch your back too."  
  
And with that, they went their own separate ways.  
  
-------------------  
  
It didn't take Vash long to find his 'fiancé'.  
  
Rem was standing in the very back, waiting.  
  
"Rem!" Vash called out.  
  
"Vash." Rem stated in a foul manner, as if the name itself was venom.  
  
Both of them took their guns out.  
  
It didn't take that long for Rem to shoot Vash's gun out of his hand. He lunged for it. And when he crouched up, kneeling, Rem aimed her gun on him.  
  
(A/N: I know, crappy, but I'm not good at making fight scenes)  
  
Rem cocked the gun, aiming it straight for Vash's head. He crouched there, frozen.  
  
Meryl looked over at them for a moment, from the other side of the warehouse.  
  
"REM!" She screamed, she ran towards them.  
  
Vash looked up towards her direction, his green eyes sparkling.  
  
Meryl ran faster.  
  
Everything seemed to happen at once and in slow motion.  
  
Knives was shot and fell.  
  
Wolfwood was cornered against the railing from the second floor, his gun out of bullets.  
  
Milly fought against some gang members who were fist fighting her, her gun had run out of ammo long ago.  
  
Legato ran to help Knives.  
  
Meryl pushed Vash out of Rem's way.  
  
Rem fired.  
  
"MERYL!"  
  
Everything went black. -------------------- ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"MERYL!" a five-year-old Vash yelled while running through the meadow of flowers.  
  
The little girl looked up at him with a smiled.  
  
Chibi Vash giggled and held out his little hand, "come on Meryl!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ --------------------  
  
Rem dropped her gun from shock. "Oh God." she mumbled.  
  
Vash grabbed the gun and scrambled to get Meryl.  
  
He took her gently into his arms; "so much blood." he murmured, and tears welled in his green eyes. "Meryl." he held her closer and closed his eyes. "Meryl.  
  
Rem looked around in panic. The Gun-Ho Guns Gang were all out. Either dead or unconscious. She turned to run, only to turn straight into Knives's gun. Legato held Knives up.  
  
They heard sirens from the outside.  
  
Milly ran to tag the police.  
  
"You're under arrest." Knives growled through his teeth.  
  
Wolfwood looked down at Vash and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to let her go Vash. The paramedics are coming in, you have to let her go."  
  
Milly came back into the warehouse, in full Doctor Mode.  
  
She looked down at Vash, her eyes softened, "Vash, let her go. If you want her to live. Let. Her. Go."  
  
Reluctantly, he let go. --------------------- ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"OK Vash. Where are we going?"  
  
Chibi Vash smiled at Meryl, "we're going to paradise. Somewhere where you daddy can't hurt you. Or your mommy doesn't scream at you, and your sister is actually there." he tells her.  
  
Chibi Meryl's eyes widen, "is there such a place? Where is it?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ --------------------  
  
Vash and Milly sat in the ambulance. (Legato, Knives, and Wolfwood were in the car behind it.)  
  
Vash sat there silently in the ambulance, watching everyone do their job.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
-------------------- ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"It's a secret spot." the 5-year-old blonde answered with a smiled. "but the only way you can get there is by answering this question."  
  
Chibi Meryl's eyes narrowed a bit and her lips went in a pout, "what's the price?"  
  
FLASH.  
  
it was suddenly a 15 year old Vash and Meryl.  
  
Teenage Vash looked at Meryl, "Would you live for me or die for me?"  
  
Meryl looked at him with confusion, "what kind of question is that?"  
  
"just answer."  
  
FLASH.  
  
it was them as their present selves, 28 year olds.  
  
Meryl looked down and nibbled on her bottom lip, "I'll do both Vash."  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow, "why?"  
  
FLASH.  
  
they were five again.  
  
"Because I love you Vash!" Chibi Meryl yelled.  
  
Chibi Vash smiled, "good. you get another chance."  
  
"wha--?"  
  
FLASH  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ --------------------  
  
"we got a heartbeat again!" Milly informed one of the paramedics.  
  
they stopped right outside of the E.R Wing. and rushed out.  
  
Milly stayed behind and tried to wake up Vash.  
  
--------------------  
  
Someone was shaking him awake.  
  
"Vash! Vash!"  
  
"Hey! Vash! WAKE UP!"  
  
The blonde groggily opened his green eyes, "humgpphne."  
  
The two people around him exchanged looks.  
  
"Vash, we're at the hospital. Milly has already taken Meryl to ER. and Knives is getting that bullet removed." Legato told his cousin.  
  
Vash looked around, they were right outside the hospital, sitting on the front curb. "why are we outside?" he asks.  
  
Wolfwood and Legato look at each other again, "because we needed a cigarette to try and calm our nerves." Wolfwood answered, "but since you're awake now I guess we can go in." he then crushed his cigarette butt on the bottom of his shoe. Legato did the same and they both threw them away in the trashcan.  
  
--------------------  
It had been two hours and finally Milly got out of ER. She had her head down.  
  
Milly sighed sadly as she walked towards the waiting room.  
  
They had managed to save Meryl, but.  
  
She looked up and saw the three men sitting at the far corner of the room.  
  
Knives was in a hospital room of his own now too.  
  
she noticed the men all look up at her as she entered the room and gave them a sweet yet sad smile.  
  
they all walked up to her immediately.  
  
"is she OK?" Vash asked, in fear that Meryl might not make it through the night.  
  
Milly nodded, "yes Vash, she's fine.but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"did you know that she was pregnant? only a few days, maybe about two or three days, but the baby was attached to her uterus lining and when she was shot it didn't make it." Milly told him looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Vash gave her a puzzled look.  
  
Legato had a similar look on his face, "meaning?"  
  
Wolfwood looked down at his feet, he knew what it meant.  
  
Milly took in a deep breath, "it means that she had a miscarriage."  
  
Vash's eyes widened, "this is all because of what Rem did?" he asked her, trying not to let his tears fall.  
  
Milly nodded.  
  
"I'll kill her." Vash said in a low and dangerous whisper.  
  
"no you wont." a voice from behind them said.  
  
they turned and saw Knives standing there on crutches.  
  
"KNIVES! you're NOT supposed to be out of bed! even if you are awake, which I don't know how you are seeing as they gave you enough aesthetic to knock out a horse." Milly scowled at him.  
  
Knives shrugged at Milly but then turned his attention to Vash, "no you wont little brother. what you'll do is go and stay be Meryl's bedside until she wakes. leave everything else to the police."  
  
Vash looked at his twin for a moment before looking at Milly, "can I go visit her now?"  
  
she nods, "follow me."  
  
Vash and Wolfwood follow.  
  
Legato looked over at Knives, "what do you want help with?" he asks his cousin.  
  
"to get rid of Rem." Knives answers.  
  
Legato arches up at eyebrow, "I though you said to leave it to the police?"  
  
Knives gave him a wicked grin, "we are the police."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
***PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: ***  
  
so what exactly are Knives and Legato gonna do? and what about Meryl and Vash? is Meryl going to be in another coma? or how about Milly and Wolfwood's relationship? and what's Meryl's father have to do with all of this?  
  
Next Chapter: Nightmares  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
E.C.K: Whoo-Hoo! I finally updated! so what do you all think? I realize that it's a short and meaningless chapter, but to be honest the reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I'm in a stump. and for those of you that want to know, Rem is NOT going to get killed in the next chapter. anyways, please R+R. flames are welcome. 


	10. Nightmares

Ok, here I go,  
  
*-*Thanks to: *-*  
  
*Raditz: ^-^; ok, I'm updating. no need to 'to resurrect Midvalley the HornFreak' and send him upon me. plz don't. well, I'm happy that you like the fic so far. thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Ujiji: really? well, now I'm 'talking' to you! ^____^. I'm happy that you like this fic. thank you for reviewing!  
  
*Ametenshi: thank you, but I really thought so. I was, and kinda still am, losing inspiration. However, I will continue to update. thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Ryoko Hikari Ryuno: well, not everyone survives. but I will keep it up. thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Aree: hey, you're the first one to say anything about the baby! ^__^. thank you for reviewing.  
  
*SailorPenguinz: hello again! yeah, the chapters are a bit too fast for my liking too. but to be honest, I'm running outta juice with this fic, and I want to hurry and end it soon. thank you for reviewing.  
  
*Kayko: yeah, sorry about taking so long to update, but no one ever told me that life can be a bitch. yeah, I know about Vash and Meryl's baby, but I needed something in there to, ya know.be sad. Sadder than it already is. Moreover, losing a baby can be very difficult to deal with, I'm the oldest child in my family so I know how sad it is to loose a soon-to-be cousin. You love them before they're born.and then loose them. Ok, I'm rambling now.^__^; yes, help is what I need! My friend, Sin Katt, is helping me at the moment. However, I could always use extra. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
*tryphon88: thank you. And I'll try to continue writing 'wonderful' chapters. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
*bluesky7: yea, the miscarriage was sad. However, its gets even sadder once you find out about Meryl's past. *Ahem* well, you'll find out about Rem soon enough. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
*ZSilver: the baby had to dies because she was SHOT near the tummy. And no one knew about it, but ya know that's what one night of passion without a condom can do to you (read chapter I 8 and you'll know what I'm talking about. don't worry, I don't remember either J/K. ok. well thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Samara R: gee thank you. And I will conitnue.  
  
77 REVIEWS AND COUNTING!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: PG13  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 10: Nightmares  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Vash sat there by Meryl's bedside, holding her hand. tears fell down his eyes, "I'm so sorry Meryl. so sorry." he let the words that Milly told play over and over again in his head.  
  
~`~ "She may never have children again."/ "It was a miracle that she was pregnant."/ "She's infertile, Vash."~`~  
  
Wolfwood watched from outside of the doorway. //what I would give for a cigarette.//  
  
"Nicholas?" the voice made him looks up.  
  
"Milly?" he asked while looking at her with concern. she never really used his first name.  
  
Milly looked down at her feet for a moment, "there's something I need to ask you."  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives + Legato  
  
--------------------  
  
Legato looked over at Knives. .  
  
"are you sure you should be out of the hospital, Knives?" Legato asked the other.  
  
Knives waved him off, "I'm fine! Besides, the doc said I can go anyways."  
  
legato's eyes narrowed, "I think that the doctor doped you up on so much drugs that you don't know what you're doing."  
  
Knives grinned, "of course I know what I'm doing! now, for our first plan."  
  
Legato raised an eyebrow.  
  
The amber-eyed man was at the steering wheel of his cousins Mercedes Benz. they were at a red light on the road outside of the hospital. "what would that be?"  
  
Knives's grin widened (if that were possible) "sneak into the police station!"  
  
Legato's face fell onto the car horn.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hospital  
  
--------------------  
  
They stood outside of the hospital in the parking lot. Milly shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"well, we've been going out now for about.seven months.right?" she asked him. Wolfwood nodded.  
  
the seven months were incredible. since at their hospital there was a policy against dating fellow coworkers or patients. and sneaking around was just too fun.  
  
"well, I've been thinking about our relationship and--"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
-------------------  
  
Car  
  
--------------------  
  
Legato immediately took his head off the wheel once he heard the sirens of a cop car pull up behind them.  
  
"great." he muttered.  
  
He lowered his window down to look at the cops.  
  
The women looked at them and then sighed.  
  
"Legato." the first woman sighed, she had long black hair that was put up in a bun. her sharp red eyes gave him a look that said, 'why me?'.  
  
he grinned, "Officer Sin Katt." he said to the woman with a bun.  
  
The other woman grinned at him, "well Legato. can you give us a REALLY good explanation to WHY you're making noise in a hospital zone?" the other woman officer asked him. She had short blue hair that seemed to be spiked, but not. her tan skin made her amber eyes stand it.  
  
Knives looked from around Legato and waved at the girls, "Hi Officer Sin Katt. Hi Officer Mizu Ryosan!" he chirped.  
  
"Hello Detective Knives Saverem." the women greeted in union.  
  
Legato sighed, "I ain't gonna lie to you... I was having an asthma attack and my whole side hit the car horn," he told them.  
  
Knives grinned (again) "yuppers! that's what happened. indeed."  
  
the women officers looked at each other and sweat dropped.  
  
"Um.ok. just ..we'll let you guys off with a warning.this time." then they walked back to their car.  
  
Legato sighed, "that was close."  
  
He closed his window and shivered, "that woman scares me," he mumbled about Sin. Then he drove off.  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly and Wolfwood looked up, over towards the noise.  
  
Milly looked back at Wolfwood. "As I was saying, I think we should--"  
  
"Doctor Thompson!" a nurse ran out towards the parking lot.  
  
"They need you in E.R"  
  
Milly suppressed a sigh and nodded. She looked back over at Wolfwood, "we will finish this later Doctor."  
  
She left.  
  
Wolfwood was lighting up another cigarette, a worried look upon his face.  
  
Was Milly going to break up with him?  
  
--------------------  
  
Police Station  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives looked around, "Jeez, cops are swarming this place."  
  
Legato rolled his eyes, "naw. It's only a POLICE STATION." he stated sarcastically.  
  
Knives ignored him though (or didn't hear him). "Hey, its those ladies who pulled us over." he pointed at the two women who were entering the station. Knives then turned to Legato, "they KNOW."  
  
The other man put his head down. "Whatever god that's up there. PLEASE give me strength for patience." he mumbled.  
  
Knives shrugged and opened the door; "Come one, lets go." he hobbled out of the car and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"This is harder without crutches than they make it look like on TV." he mumbled to himself.  
  
He hobbled to the side of the building, humming the Pink Panther theme.  
  
"Do do do do *tsk* do do *tsk* do do do do do do do do do doooooooooo.dum dum dum dum dum *tsk* *tsk* do do do do *tsk* do do *tsk* do do do do do do do do do doooooooooo.da da da da da da daa daa daa daa da da da da."  
  
"Idiot." he heard Legato say from behind him.  
  
"Why are we in the side alley of the station anyways?" Legato asks him, "couldn't we have just gone through the front?"  
  
Knives turned and glared at his cousin, "they'll be suspicious!"  
  
Legato, again, rolled his eyes, "you are truly an idiot. I don't even know why I listen to you. Let alone follow you around."  
  
Knives shrugged, "who the hell cares if I'm an idiot. And you follow me around because you luv me-now, help me into this window."  
  
After managing to get his caste leg through, Knives sat there in pain, on the floor of the small male bathroom stall.  
  
Legato climbed into the stall after him through the window, landing on Knives.  
  
"Oh Fuck." the blonde groaned.  
  
"Sorry." the other apologized before helping his cousin up.  
  
They walked out of the stall (well, Legato walked, Knives used him as support)  
  
And that's when the chief of police walked in.  
  
He looked at the two.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asks them suspiciously.  
  
Trying no to look like they were hobbling towards the door, the men began to answer. "Um.uh.we're."  
  
"Checking each others equipment!" Knives suddenly blurted out.  
  
Causing the other two, men to sweat drop.  
  
"Uh.yea.yea." Legato agreed.  
  
The chief gave them a strange look.  
  
Knives continued to nod on the way to the door, he looked over at Legato, "you've got to get that spot looked at. It doesn't seem normal."  
  
Legato blushed but glared at Knives, "I'll keep that in mind." he said through clutched teeth.  
  
With that, they walk.hobbled through the door and out into the hallway.  
  
The chief sighed, "Those two.are. something else. My best detectives, but.very strange/"  
  
Legato glared at Knives as they hobbled their way towards the prison cells.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hospital  
  
--------------------  
  
Vash held Meryl's hand, not noticing that his cousin and brother weren't there.  
  
Not noticing that Wolfwood was outside in the parking lot, smoking.  
  
Or that Milly was delivering babies in the E.R.  
  
All he cared about at that moment was Meryl, no matter how selfish that sounded, it was true.  
  
Slowly Meryl opened her eyes. "Vash? Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"The hospital." the blonde answered.  
  
"What happened? Did we win?"  
  
Vash nodded, "yes Meryl. We won. But there was a price." he clutched his jaw together, trying not to let tears form at his eyes.  
  
Meryl lifted an eyebrow, "is everyone OK? What happened? Did everyone made it out OK?"  
  
Vash shook his head, "no Meryl. You're the only one that was injured and you didn't make it out OK at all."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look, "explain."  
  
Vash took in a deep breath, "you're infertile Meryl."  
  
Meryl frowned, "I already knew that Vash." she told him quietly a look of shame appearing on her pretty face, "I've been infertile since I was twelve. When I first started my P.M.S."  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow, "what happened that caused that?"  
  
Meryl held his hand tighter and through clenched teeth she said, "my 'father' raped me. He found out that I was pregnant afterwards and decided to beat me because of it. He stabbed me, Vash. Causing a miscarriage and from me to become infertile."  
  
Vash was silent. Meryl's father had always been so nice to him; he seemed like a great guy. However, Vash always wondered how he died.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Meryl answered, "Well, he did have a nice- guy acted pretty well done. And he died right after he did that to me.because Rem killed him. Making it look like a suicide."  
  
Vash held her hand tighter.  
  
Then Meryl asked, "You still didn't answer my question Vash. What does me being infertile have to do with anything?"  
  
Vash bit his lower lip, "Meryl. You were pregnant." he watched as her gray eyes widened, "you had a miscarriage."  
  
Meryl blinked a few times. "No. no. No. No. No. no Vash. no." tears gently fell down her cheeks.  
  
Vash took her into his embrace, "shh. Meryl, it's going to be OK. Everything's gonna be OK."  
  
--------------------  
  
Police Station  
  
--------------------  
  
They walked towards the prison cells in silence.  
  
They turned the corner to Rem's cell, and then stopped.  
  
Mizu and Sin were guarding her cell door.  
  
The two could hear Rem talking, "I shot my sister. It's so horrible. I SHOT my SISTER. I hurt her. I hurt her."  
  
The female officers looked at each other in worry. Mizu was about to ask, 'but didn't you try putting your sister into a mental word?' but she bit her tongue to prevent herself from doing so.  
  
Knives and Legato looked at each other.  
  
"You think they'll help us if we explain?" Legato asks Knives in a low tone of voice.  
  
His cousin shrugged, "its worth a try, ne?"  
  
They then began to walk down the hallway towards the two girls, in order to seek out help.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
****PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER****  
  
Will they help the guys out? What is Knives plan? What're they going to do to Rem? And what's Milly gotta say to Wolfwood that's so damn important? The last chapter: In The End  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*ECK:*-* I finally updated! YAY! School sucks! OK, I'm glad that I got that outta my system. Anyways.I wanna thank you all for reading this lil' fic of mine. And for giving me so many reviews. I honestly don't think that this fic is that great, it could be better, ya know? However, I can't believe all of these reviews. This is the most that I've ever received. I hope that when the fic is done I'll at least get 95 reviews. That's my goal. More than that would be great though. Well, please R+R. make my goal come true. =^__^= R+R 


	11. In the End

*Title: Reality Check  
  
*Genre: General/ None  
  
*Rating: R  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
***NOTE***: this is my FIRST Trigun fic! So please try to be gentle  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
~`~: Stands for dream sequence / Flashbacks  
  
".": Stands for speaking  
  
//.//: Stands for thoughts  
  
------: Stands for changing scene  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Chapter 11: In the End  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Knives limped towards the two female cops that were guarding Rem's prison cell.  
  
"Ladies." he said to them with a nod.  
  
Mizu smiled at him while Sin looked at him suspiciously.  
  
" I have a proposition for you two lovely women. That is, if you do NOT tell a single soul even if you refuse." he tells them.  
  
The women look at each other and exchanged worried glances, then looked back at Knives.  
  
He was always known for his crazy antics. They remembered when they used to be in S.W.A.T. before they had been degraded to.this. and all because of Knives' stupid ideas with a hostage situation.  
  
Legato sighed from the corner. He could tell what the other two police officers were thinking.  
  
They doubted Knives.  
  
However, he couldn't really blame them.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Mizu asked in a gentle yet demanding tone.  
  
Knives took in a deep breath and told them his plan.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hospital  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly sighed as she FINALLY gotten some time to her self.  
  
She went hunting for Wolfwood.  
  
Walking towards the parking lot, the dirty blonde could already see him through the glass automatic door at the emergency entrance.  
  
He was smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Nicholas!" Milly called out once she stepped foot out the door.  
  
Wolfwood turned his head at managed a shaky smile at her.  
  
Milly smiled happily, "its SO good to finally have some time the speak to you!" she chirped while looking at the man that she loved. "I have something very important to ask you."  
  
Wolfwood put out his cigarette, "what is it?" he asked warily.  
  
Milly shifted a bit uncomfortably; "um.well." she took out a small blue velvety box and handed it to Wolfwood, "Willyoumarryme?"  
  
The man stood there for a moment and blinked.  
  
Then a smile graced his lips, "yes Milly. Of course. But.shouldn't I be asking you?"  
  
She smiled and blushed, "well, I kind of got impatient with you Nick."  
  
--------------------  
  
Police Station  
  
--------------------  
  
"You. Are. Crazy." Sin breathed. "You want us to put our jobs on the line, again?!"  
  
Mizu rubbed her temples; she then looked up at Knives with large amber eyes, "Fine. I'll do it. a jobs a job, we can always find others." she pointed out to Sin.  
  
Sin glared at her friend, then sighed and gave in, "Fine. If she goes, I go. We are partners after all."  
  
Knives smiled and nodded, "great. Now, remember the plan."  
  
--------------------  
  
Sin and Mizu ran up towards the front desk of the station. Both looking beaten up.  
  
"ESCAPEE! REM STRIFE HAS ESCAPED!" they both screamed  
  
Immediately police officers were everywhere. The chief ran up to the two young women.  
  
Before he could ask any questions, Sin started speaking, "we'll find her sir, to redeem ourselves. Our wounds can't be that serious, we'll make It." she then grabbed Mizu by the wrist and ran out the from door.  
  
Legato and Knives were waiting in the car.  
  
Knives was in the back seat to prevent Rem from escaping from the car.  
  
Mizu got into the front seat, Sin got into the back.  
  
They drove off into the night.  
  
--------------------  
  
Legato drove out into a meadow, near the highway that was not that far from the police the station.  
  
Slowly they all climb out of the car.  
  
Knives took Rem by the arm and led her away from the car.  
  
"What now?" Legato asked his cousin.  
  
Knives thought for a moment, "um.I dunno. My plan never got this far." he grinned. Making the three, other cops sweat drop.  
  
Rem took that time as an opportunity and kick Knives' leg, his cased leg.  
  
The blonde let go in pain.  
  
Rem then grabbed Mizu, (who is the smallest in the group) took the officers gun out of the hoister and pointed it at the blue haired woman's head.  
  
"There's only one bullet in there, bitch." Mizu managed to breath as Rem pressed down on her windpipe.  
  
Legato helped his cousin up, "put the gun down Rem. there's no need to kill anyone." he told the woman. Knives nodded in agreement though he was in so much pain to know what exactly his cousin was saying. Sin was clutching and unclenching her fists.  
  
Rem pointed the gun at Legato, "shut up Legato! Just SHUT UP! You always though you knew better! Ever since, we were kids! Did you think that you were better than the rest of us too, or were you too busy following your cousin around like some damn lost puppy? Damn you and your damn charms!"  
  
She pulled the trigger.  
  
CLICK.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Rem then pointed the gun at Knives, "You. It's YOUR entire fault that Meryl survived! YOU saved her! MORE than ONCE! Do you think that you're a savior? Huh? You and your damned brother are both the same! You both think that you're charming and prince's! You're both scum!"  
  
She pulled the trigger again.  
  
CLICK  
  
Nothing.  
  
She then pointed the gun at Sin, "I don't know who you are, but obviously you're with THEM! Scum just like them! Disgusting!"  
  
CLICK  
  
Again, nothing.  
  
Rem pointed the gun at Mizu, "I don't want to kill you with your own gun, sweetie, but you give me no choice. You're also with THEM."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Rem pushed Mizu away from her while hitting her with the butt of the gun.  
  
The woman landed in a gasping half-conscience heap on the grass.  
  
Rem took a few steps back, " you think that you all can win against me, don't you?!"  
  
Her eyes suddenly changed no longer crazy, but soft and kind. Full of tears,  
  
"Please, tell Meryl how sorry I am. Please. It was my fault that Mom left us. It was my fault that Dad raped her. My fault that she lost a baby twice. All mine. Will you please tell he try and forgive me?"  
  
Legato nodded at the woman.  
  
Rem smiled a sweet, sad smile, "thank you."  
  
She put the gun barrel inside her mouth.  
  
CLICK.  
  
BANG.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was the end; Rem and the Gun-Ho Guns Gang were no more.  
  
--------------------  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
*-*Evil Chibi Kitten:*-* I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that once I started to type these last chapters, my computer went like.wacko. No lie either. It deleted EVERYTHING. That is a lesson for my to learn to SAVE everything that I type.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Click on the next chapter button ^___^ 


	12. 3 Years Aftermath

3-YEAR AFTERMATH  
  
-------------------  
  
Knives turned off his computer and stretched. There was knock on his office door.  
  
"Yea? Come in!"  
  
Mizu walk in with a smile on her face, "you done typing that story?" she asked him while brushing nonexistent wrinkles out of her beautiful Chinese styled brides maid dress. The sounds of the other people in the house brought the man back to his senses from just gapping at his fiancé.  
  
He smiled at her, "yeah." he told her while standing up and stretching.  
  
Mizu frowned and began to straighten out his best-man tuxedo.  
  
"So what's the title?" she asked him while fixing his tie.  
  
"Reality Check."  
  
The woman raised an eye brow in question, then shrugged, "well, come on, Vash is already waiting for us in the limo. Milly and Nick are the only ones out there, they're trying to make sure Mathew looks nice and are giving him a lecture of how to behave."  
  
She reached up to move some of his hair out of his face.  
  
Knives smiled and took his fiance's hand while leading her out of the apartment building.  
  
--------------------  
  
It had been three years since Rem had perished.  
  
Milly and Wolfwood have gotten married about two and a half years ago. They have one child, Mathew and Milly's seven months pregnant with another.  
  
Legato and Sin are dating, not married yet. They aren't ready, even though Sin is three months pregnant with Legato's child. (And even though Legato BEGS her just about everyday to marry him)  
  
Knives and Mizu are engaged. They were to get married in January.  
  
Now Vash and Meryl were getting married and were talking about adopting about six children once they are settled down.  
  
The six of them own an apartment building with office space on the bottom floor.  
  
The office space was used for the Wolfwood and Saverem family doctors office, lawyers office, daycare center, therapist and masseuse.  
  
Needless to say, the six of them were making MONEY.  
  
--------------------  
  
Knives smiled at his nervous brother.  
  
"Relax will ya?" he asked him. Legato and Wolfwood nodded while sipping some of the church's sacred wine. Vash gave them a look and they immediately stopped drinking.  
  
"Well, are you sure we should get married? I mean we're only 31 and all." Vash told his brother.  
  
Knives rolled his eyes, "you've been married practically your whole lives, might a well get gifts for it."  
  
Vash nodded, " yeah, you're right." then he began to walk down the alter.  
  
"Don't trip," Knives told his brother as he watched him walk.  
  
--------------------  
  
Reception  
  
--------------------  
  
The cake was great.  
  
The music perfect.  
  
And the newly weds were happy.  
  
The wedding reception was ending and it was time for the newly weds to go on their honeymoon. They were going to Ireland. The Saverem family had a lot of land there.  
  
It was decided that once they got back, Mizu would be a surrogate mother for their first child.  
  
Sin sighed dreamily, "This was such a lovely wedding. I can't wait until ours." she says to Legato.  
  
The man gives her a strange look, " I thought you said that you didn't want to get married."  
  
His girlfriend gave him a hard glare.  
  
Legato chuckled nervously, "ok then. How about next fall?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Two days later.  
  
Normal life in the Wolfwood and Saverem household  
  
--------------------  
  
"Oh come on! You're going to carry a baby and we've never even had sex yet!"  
  
People from the outside to Knives' apartment can hear.  
  
"It's the right thing to do!" was the reply.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sin sat there at her desk as Legato's secretary. (He made her quit being a police officer.)  
  
Sin watched as her ex-partner and Knives leave for their morning duty. it was Sunday so all they had was morning rounds.  
  
She growls, "there goes my partner." she moans, "its NOT far" then pokes her stomach, "and its all your fault."  
  
Legato stuck his head out of his office and sighs in relief, at least his new fiancé didn't run off this time to join the force again.  
  
--------------------  
  
Milly laid there on the couch with Mathew laying right next to her, they were watching the movie 'Ice Age' and Nicolas was cooking French Toast for breakfast.  
  
She felts contempt. Relaxed.  
  
Meryl had called her last night telling her that Vash and her were going to stay in Ireland for a few more days, then the woman would in-roll in teaching. or even taking out the daycare from down stairs and make an adjoined pre-school with it. Milly loved the idea.  
  
She smiled as her son giggled at the movie.  
  
Life was perfect.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~  
  
*-*THANK YOU'S TO: *-*   
  
*Mekitsu  
  
*Sora  
  
*Moonlit  
  
*Lady Hope1  
  
*TeaRoses  
  
*mAc Chaos  
  
*Riina  
  
*Ametenshi  
  
*Cayenne Pepper Powder  
  
*Lynderia  
  
*SailorPenguinz  
  
*Hannah5  
  
*luv_vash_n_knives  
  
*bluesky7  
  
*Lady Dark Angel  
  
*KD Zeal  
  
*Amaya3  
  
*Kyebaka  
  
*Stupidaznkid  
  
*Elendil Star-Lover  
  
*Alias29  
  
*Tummy Frye  
  
*Kayko  
  
*Mystic Rains  
  
*disgrace  
  
*SR  
  
*ZSilver  
  
*Ryoko Hikari Ryuno  
  
*Zalphinian  
  
*Moon Angel 3000  
  
*BleedingAngel91  
  
*XprepxhaterX  
  
*Rokane Ree  
  
*Aya Asakura  
  
*Sesshomaru-0051  
  
*Vashies-Girl  
  
*Raditz  
  
*Ujiji  
  
*Aree  
  
*BlackDragonDiva  
  
*Samara Aurora Randolph  
  
*-* Sin Katt *-* Thank you SO MUCH for helping me with the last few  
chapters Hon. you don't realize how much I appreciate it ^_________^  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__~  
  
Evil Chibi Kitten: @. @ So many people!  
  
I realize that the last chapters weren't all that great, but please forgive me for that.  
  
And I want to thank you ALL for reading this story and (more importantly) reviewing! This fic has the most reviews that I have EVER received. Its creepy that with each fic the reviews gradually rise. almost makes me think that I'm becoming good at writing LOL.  
  
Well, then you all again and just ignore my rambling (as usual) LOL.  
  
I just don't know how to say 'Thank You' enough to all of you! Well um.  
  
*Gracias - Spanish  
  
*Arigato - Japanese  
  
*Merci - French  
  
*Danka - German  
  
*-*THANK YOU. *-* 


End file.
